


Bait

by Nanfreak (Nan_Golden)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_Golden/pseuds/Nanfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko had never considered the possibility of liking a woman. Maybe coming to Torchwood had changed her...or maybe she could just relate to Suzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

Suzie was wearing a crimson V-necked top today. This was unusual, Suzie normally wore tops that barely showed her collarbones. This one gaped open whenever Suzie bent over her desk to work on whatever piece of tech the Rift had left behind that week. Not that Tosh was paying attention to Suzie’s cleavage.

Owen definitely was and wasn’t keeping it subtle, judging by the amount of times he had wandered over to Suzie’s desk to try to make small talk instead of performing an autopsy on the dead alien of the week. Jack had simply raised an eyebrow and winked on his way to his office. And Ianto, well Tosh didn’t think that Ianto would act improperly, even if Suzie showed up in a bikini. Ianto would simply slide Suzie’s filled mug onto the corner of her desk with his usual calm demeanor.

By mid-afternoon Owen was reduced to talking about the weather and rugby. Tosh couldn’t help but giggle at his fruitless efforts. Suzie finally lost her limited patience and snapped at Owen, “Don’t you have something dead to play with?”

“Bloody tease.” Owen snipped.

“Clingy prick.” Suzie retorted.

Owen stomped back to the autopsy bay to complete the autopsy he had been avoiding all day. Considering that it was an alien that had originally looked like a purple turtle before it had been run over by a car, Tosh could hardly blame him for preferring to be near Suzie’s breasts. The corpse was now the size and thickness of a Frisbee and smelled like forgotten take away. The clink of his tools harmonized with Owen’s rant about his talents being wasted on road pizza.

Suzie stood up and stretched languidly, her blouse molded over her breasts and long form. Was it cold in here? Tosh wondered, transfixed by Suzie’s peaked nipples and the line of her neck. She didn’t feel cold, she considered asking Ianto if there was a problem with the heating. She blushed when Suzie strolled over to Tosh’s desk.

“Owen, clueless as usual.” Suzie remarked. “He actually thinks I’d dress like this for him.” Oh. Were she and Jack? Not that Jack needed any encouragement. Ianto?! Never. It must be someone outside the Hub then.

“Oh.” Tosh stared at her monitor. “Do you have a date tonight?” she asked.

Suzie laughed. “No, not yet.” She sidled closer to Tosh. “I’m in the process of making plans.”

“Oh.” Couldn’t she say something wittier? Perhaps something that didn’t illustrate her social ineptitude?

“Know of any good places to take someone?”

Why would Suzie ask her that? Tosh worked long nights for a reason.

“Maybe that new Italian place we order from?” Tosh suggested. Don’t ask for any other places, she begged.

“You like that place? Good ambience?” Suzie asked.

 

“Sure.” Tosh had never seen the restaurant.

Suzie laughed, not unkindly. “You’ve never been there have you?” Tosh blushed again, feeling humiliated, she resumed typing.

“Hey.” Suzie brushed her hand against Tosh’s arm. “I just wanted to go somewhere you’d enjoy.”

What? Why would that matter? Why would Suzie care about her opinion? Why was Suzie leaning against her…oh. Oh, oh no. Did Suzie think she was…that way? Did anyone else on the team think she was a lesbian? Of course she wasn’t a lesbian. Tosh pushed down memories of study groups of two in her dorm. It hadn’t meant anything and nothing had happened; she’d never allowed it.

Tosh paused and stared at Suzie frostily. “You’re mistaken. I’m not gay.”

Suzie bent down and whispered in Tosh’s ear. “Neither am I.” Her warm breath tickled Tosh’s ear, sending a sensation rippling down her back. It felt like pins and needles, as if her foot had fallen asleep and she was shaking it awake. She tried not to squirm away from Suzie.

“You’ve been watching me.” Suzie stated smugly.

“What did you expect? Dressing like that?” Tosh snapped back.

“I was expecting Owen to behave like his usual troll-like self. And I was wondering if you’d look.” Suzie breath drifted over Tosh’s neck, intensifying the prickling sensations. “I’ve had my suspicions about you.” Suzie leaned away from Tosh and perched on the edge of Tosh’s desk. Her tone of voice became brisk. “We could head out for Italian and get to know one another.” She stared at Tosh, a challenge in her gaze. “But I think we know each other well enough, don’t you?”

Tosh was dumbfounded. She stared at the lines of code of her monitor until they morphed into gibberish. Her and Suzie?

“Or, we could just head back to yours.” Suzie’s hand brushed against hers. “Think it over. I’m free tonight. Let me know.” Suzie’s mouth twitched up into a small and slow smile. She sauntered back to her desk and resumed her cataloguing.

The rest of the day was unproductive for Tosh. She kept glancing at Suzie, trying to gauge her mood. Suzie kept her head down, completely absorbed in her tasks. She had put on a lab coat, keeping Owen away. Sex with Suzie, could she do it? She had never even undressed in front of another women. It had been years since she’d had sex with a man. She felt pathetic. Was this a pity fuck? No, she couldn’t picture Suzie doing this out of pity. Suzie was too confident, too attractive to settle in her sex life.

Tosh dreamed of having that kind of confidence. If she did, she would simply walk up to Owen and ask…

“Quitting time!” Owen announced, skulking around Suzie’s desk again. “Got any plans for tonight, Suzie? Fancy a pint?”

“I don’t think so.” Suzie replied with contempt.

Owen drew himself up, “I thought we had plans…”

“Thinking is not your strong point is it, Owen? Assumptions are.”

Before Owen could answer Tosh interrupted, surprising herself. “Actually, we’re having a girl’s night out.”

“We’re thinking of having seafood.” Suzie replied with a smirk and wrapped an arm around Tosh’s waist. Owen gaped at them, looking furious and dumbfounded. Tosh’s eyes popped as she stifled a laugh, it was so rare for her to get one over on Owen. She always felt that her unspoken crush placed her beneath him, as beneath his notice as she apparently was. She gloated at Owen’s humiliation, she wanted him to feel rejected for a change. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Was busy anyway.” Owen grumbled and huffed as he left. Suzie gave an Ianto worthy eye roll at his dramatics.

“Have fun you kids!” Jack shouted from his office door. Ianto was already on his way to Jack with two mugs of coffee.

“Those two are so cute, it’s sickening.” Suzie muttered.

Tosh and Suzie headed to their cars in silence. When she reached her car, she paused. What now? Was she actually going to go through with this?

“Should we head to your place? Or do you want to go for dinner or a drink?” Suzie asked. Tosh’s stomach was in knots, she didn’t think she could eat anything. As for a drink; she didn’t want liquid courage tonight. She didn’t want stilted conversation over food. It was easy enough to have a conversation in the Hub. They spent more time with each other than anyone else on the team. Shoptalk was easy; she didn’t want to have a heart to heart with Suzie. The fallibility of small talk would sink her. What could she discuss without the safety net of Torchwood as a topic?

“Let’s go to mine.”

Suzie nodded and got into her car. It wasn’t until Tosh had reached her home that she realized that she hadn’t given Suzie any directions.

She unlocked her door and went to put on the kettle. She watched it boil until a knock on the door woke her out of her trance.

“Come in.” Suzie stepped inside. She hung up her coat and walked into the living room, her gaze assessing everything. Tosh was glad that she was tidy.

“Nice place. Not too far off from how I pictured it.”

“What were you expecting?” Tosh asked.

“Someplace elegant. You have good taste.”

Tosh felt inordinately pleased at this assessment. “Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Tea.” Suzie sat down on her couch, tucking her legs up beneath her.

Tosh made two cups of tea, her hands trembling slightly. “Any milk or sugar?” She called to Suzie.

“Just milk.”

She set the mug of tea in front Suzie and sat on an upholstered chair opposite her. Suzie patted the couch next to her. “I don’t bite.” Tosh sat on the end of the couch furthest from Suzie.

Suzie grinned. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?” Tosh shook her head and smiled back. This felt good, really good, all this flirting and attention, someone pursuing her for a change. She felt powerful. Tosh leaned back against the armrest and stretched her legs out along the couch towards Suzie. Her bare toes brushed against Suzie’s leg. Suzie uncurled and sat up straight. She grasped Tosh’s ankles and slowly dragged Tosh’s feet onto her lap. Tosh slipped down the couch, her shirt bunching up behind her. Just relax, Tosh told herself.

Suzie’s hands were warm, almost hot. Tosh wondered if it was from the tea. Tosh closed her eyes as Suzie rubbed her feet slowly. Tosh’s lower back began to tingle.

Suzie’s thumbs rubbed loops underneath the arches of her feet and heels. Oh god that felt good, her bones felt as if they were melding with the sofa. Tosh opened her eyes and watched Suzie in profile; she had always thought of Suzie as beautiful. Her gaze lingered over Suzie’s cheekbones, her prominent nose and lips. Suzie paused the massage to lean forward and pick up her tea, trapping Tosh’s feet between her stomach and legs. Tosh curled her toes into the soft warmth of Suzie’s belly. “Feeling better?” Suzie asked before taking a long draught of tea. Tosh nodded.

“Come closer then.” Tosh sat up and hesitated. How close was closer, she wondered. “Stand in front of me.” When Tosh did, Suzie grasped Tosh’s hands and pulled her downwards until Tosh straddled Suzie’s lap. “That’s better.” Suzie whispered, her breath scented with tea. She placed Tosh’s hands on her shoulders. Tosh felt unreal. She burrowed her fingers into Suzie’s curly hair. It was softer than she unexpected. Suzie linked her hands behind Tosh’s neck and slowly pulled her forward, inexorably, into a kiss.

Oh, Suzie was so soft. She had always loved that about women, no stubble to chaff her. She greedily rubbed her cheek along the column of Suzie’s neck. Suzie obligingly tipped her head back. Tosh kissed a trail from Suzie’s jaw to the hollow of her throat. She licked it, trailing her tongue down to Suzie’s collarbones. She began to unbutton Suzie’s blouse, revealing that tantalizing bra. Tosh ran her fingertips under the edgings of lace on the top of the bra.

Tosh pulled back and gazed into Suzie’s eyes. Suzie pulled Tosh’s shirt free of her waistband while Tosh scratched gentle circles around Suzie’s nipples through her bra.

Suzie surged up and flipped Tosh onto her back on the couch. “Oww!” Tosh groaned, reaching back and unfastening the hair clip that felt as if it had made a dent in her skull. “Sorry, so sorry.” Suzie apologized while rubbing the sore spot.

“It’s all right.” Tosh gasped. Suzie kept on massaging Tosh’s scalp until the ache faded. “That was supposed to be sexier.” Suzie stretched out over Tosh, pinning her against the cushions.

“Porn always lies.” Tosh laughed.

“You mean we’re not going to have simultaneous orgasms?” Suzie mocked as she removed Tosh’s top.

“I think that there is far too little silicone between us to interest any producer.”

Suzie paused, then stilled as she caressed Tosh through her bra. Tosh wanted the banter back. She felt so nervous, now that things were progressing quickly. Suzie seemed to understand and took the initiative by unhooking and removing her bra first, followed quickly by the rest of her clothes. When she bent down to remove her socks, Tosh couldn’t help but sink her fingers back into Suzie’s curly hair.

“First time?” Suzie asked, her face looking hungry and so different with her hair unbound.

“What?” asked Tosh, pulling her hands away.

“It’s all right. Come on, let’s go to the bedroom.” Suzie replied, holding out her hand.

“I’ve had sex before, if that’s what you mean.”

“I know, and that’s not what I meant.” Suzie drew up Tosh from the couch and waited. Tosh kept silent as she led them into the bedroom, glad that she had the red sheets on the bed today. It made her look more sensual, like she had hidden sexually adventurous depths.

Susie sprawled back on the bed, her olive tinted skin looking pale next to the crimson sheets. Tosh recalled different faces, all gazing at her with that same expectant look, all of which she had pretended to misunderstand or chose to ignore: Sally, Keiko, Zoe…now Susie, the only one that had made it to her bed. This was good, this was progress and she should undress already. She wished that she could do it sexily, but Suzie had simply taken off her clothes as if it was ordinary, like she was getting ready for a shower and bed.

Tosh wanted to throw her clothes wantonly on the floor, but folded them instead on a chair by the closet, the same as if she was just going to bed, as if this was an ordinary evening for her. Tosh marveled at the wetness slicking the inside of her thighs as she walked to the bed and grasped Suzie’s out stretched hand and let herself be pulled down.

~*~*~*~*

Tosh woke up at her usual morning hour and realized that she was alone in bed. It was before sunrise and her room was dark except for a thin line of light beneath her door. Tosh couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Suzie wasn’t still there with her. Still, waking up after a night of personal taboo breaking sex was…amazing. The sheet beneath her was still a bit damp and clung to her skin as she rose from bed. She wasn’t going to be in a hurry to do laundry, not yet. She wanted to savour having stained sheets, soak in the scent of sex.

She stretched and pulled on her robe, unable to repress a smug smile and headed for the kitchen. Suzie was rinsing a mug in the sink and already dressed to go. “Good morning.” Tosh greeted Suzie and slid behind her, pressing her against the counter as she gave Suzie a hug and a kiss on the back of her neck. Suzie stiffened and continued rinsing. “Finished already?” Tosh asked, “I thought I was the early bird in the Hub, well Ianto’s the earliest…”

“Doesn’t count if he never goes home.” Suzie interrupted.

“Oh, well, do you want breakfast? Or we could go to that café on the way to work?”

“Actually, I’ve got to go. I want to get an early start today. Jack’s finally agreed to let me run some tests on that glove we found last week.” Suzie’s eyes lit up and she went to get her coat. Tosh waited until Suzie was turned around to let her face fall. Perhaps she was being unrealistic here, expecting a leisurely morning after. They only got together last night, after all.

Suzie pulled on her coat and picked up her bag. “Thanks so much for last night. Owen’s been a twat since we got slept together. God, I don’t need his shit. Who’d have thought he’d be so clingy? He’s sniffing around bars every weekend for some.” Suzie paused and laughed, “I think he got the point last night, don’t you think?”

“Point?” Tosh pulled her robe tightly around herself.

“Not interested, he was…an adequate lay, but dating Owen, not going to happen. You think you’re being clear, but some people just don’t get the point do they? It’s just fucking.” Suzie gave Tosh an assessing stare, Tosh did her best to look blank. Owen and Suzie? Oh god. She felt sick.

“See you at the Hub,” Suzie snickered, looking delighted. “I can’t wait to see Owen’s hissy fit, at least he and his right hand got along after he left. He would’ve loved to be the meat in our sandwich. The look on his face, just perfect, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, yes…I see, yes, perfect….” Tosh mumbled. “We got him good.”

The front door was already open, a cold draft numbing Tosh’s toes. “Thanks again, that’s just what I needed, it’s always great when you’re somebody’s first, isn’t it?”

“I told you, I wasn’t a virgin.”

“First woman.” Suzie corrected herself.

“What makes you think you’re the first woman I’ve slept with? You weren’t.”

“My mistake then.” Suzie didn’t look fooled. Tosh cursed her inability to lie well. “See you later.” With a wink, Suzie left, closing the door briskly behind her. Tosh stood in the kitchen window, watching Suzie walking away, the wind tugging her hair in all directions. When she passed out of sight, Tosh locked the door. She had more than enough time to take a long hot shower and do laundry.

Never again, Tosh promised herself as she tore the red linens off her bed. She wasn’t going to be fooled a second time by a beautiful woman. And Owen? He and Suzie deserved each other. She was going to crush every positive feeling, every hope that was centred on him. One of Jack’s favourite sayings was about how everything changes in the twenty-first century. It was time to take his words to heart. Starting today, everything was going to change.


End file.
